Le temps de dire au revoir
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Après avoir vu tant de morts, jamais Seamus n'aurait cru si dur de le laisser partir.


** Texte écrit dans le cadre d'un concours réalisé sur HPF.**

Les consignes étaient :

\- Écrivez une suite de six phrases en acrostiche, commençant par les lettres suivantes : Hep Étonné Rien Muet Et Ses  
\- Votre texte fait entre 1 500 et 2 000 mots  
\- Votre texte contient une citation d'un auteur grec antique de votre choix : « Laissons le passé être le passé » par Homère  
\- Votre personnage principal ou l'un de vos personnages principaux interagit avec un chat  
\- Votre texte contient une oxymore : Un silence assourdissant  
\- Votre personnage principal ou l'un de vos personnages principaux n'est pas un être humain  
\- Votre texte ne fait pas mention de magie, sous aucune forme  
\- Votre texte contient une mention de toutes les couleurs primaires et secondaires  
un chapeau Rouge, la mer Bleu, une barque Jaune et organe, une étiquette Violette, de l'herbe Verte

* * *

\- Tu sais Seamus, Homère à un jour dit : « **Laissons le passé être le passé **» eh ben il avait tort. Le passé fait partit de nous et c'est pour ça que j'ôte mon chapeau à la mémoire de ton grand-père. Ce faisant l'étrange créature enleva le minuscule chapeau **rouge** perché sur le sommet de son crâne.  
Avec un sourire triste le jeune homme imite son compagnon et ôte sa gavroche en un geste de salut avant de la remettre sur sa tête en l'enfonçant profondément sur son crâne comme pour couvrir ses yeux où les larmes commencent à poindre.  
Tentant de cacher sa peine, il se remet à contempler la mer sans prêter attention à son compagnon de fortune qui s'est mis à fouiller dans le sac tissé d'algues qu'il porte en bandoulière.

\- Tiens goûte moi ça fiston! Ton grand-père aimait bien mon ratafia, même si il jurait un peu trop par son poteen qu'il distillait lui-même.  
Relevant la tête Seamus tombe nez à nez avec le goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool que l'homme au chapeau lui tend. Il tente de déchiffrer l'étiquette **violette** aux couleurs passées, mais en vain, l'encre est devenue illisible, sans doute à cause de son séjour dans l'eau.  
\- C'est de l'alcool de varech tu verras ça a un goût particulier, mais si tu es le digne petit-fils de ce bon vieux Brennan passé la première gorgée tu devrais ne pas trouver notre alcool si mauvais. Rendons hommage à ton grand-père, il n'aimerait pas nous voir si tristes en ce jour où il rejoint ses glorieux ancêtres à Tir na nog.  
Hésitant Seamus porte la bouteille à ses lèvres. La première gorgée lui râpe la gorge et fait poindre de nouvelles larmes, toussotant, il tend la bouteille au merrow qui gloussant lui tape le dos avant d'avaler une grosse rasade de son ratafia.  
Respire un bout un coup, tu vas voir ça va vite passer. Tu en reveux une lichette ?  
\- Pourquoi pas après tout ce n'est pas si mauvais et puis faut bien porter un toast, et même plusieurs à mon grand-père.  
La créature pas dupe une seconde du nouveau sourire placardé sur les lèvres du jeune homme fait semblant de ne rien voir.

Seamus n'aurait jamais cru que perdre son grand-père aurait été si dur. Ce n'était pas le premier mort qu'il voyait. Mais lorsqu'il l'a trouvé allongé dans son lit, comme endormi, il s'est effondré. Il savait qu'il n'était plus tout jeune, mais il aurait espéré qu'il soit encore là quelque temps, au moins jusqu'en juin pour la naissance des jumelles.  
Sentant les larmes à nouveau poindre dans ses yeux, il s'absorbe dans l'observation de la mer alors que distraitement il arrache par poignée l'herbe sur laquelle il est assis. Il tente péniblement de refouler les sanglots qui naissent dans sa gorge, tout en essayant, maladroitement, de cacher son trouble au merrow qui joue distraitement dans les vagues avec un bout de sa nageoire.

\- **H**ep petit, tu m'écoutes ?  
**É**tonné Seamus tourne son visage vers l'ami de son grand-père qui lui parle depuis quelque temps déjà sans qu'il y prête attention.  
\- **R**ien ne nous prépare à la perte d'un être cher, mais pleurer peut nous aider à noyer un peu notre douleur, alors fiston ne retiens pas tes larmes.  
**M**uet et incapable de répondre, il laisse enfin ses larmes couler depuis la première fois de la journée.  
**E**t il pleure, il pleure à s'en fendre l'âme. **S**es larmes se mêlent aux embruns et laissent sur ses lèvres un goût de sel. Ses mains maculées du suc **vert** de l'herbe et brunit par la terre enserre son visage en un étau qui ne semble jamais se desserrer.  
Il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps, il reste là sur l'herbe qui surplombe la grève à trembler à chaque sanglot. Quelques secondes ? Cinq minutes ? Peut-être plus. Mais il est là à pleurer au côté du merrow qui ne dit rien, qui ne fait rien. C'est dans un **silence assourdissant** qu'il se laisse enfin aller.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait été si dur. Des morts, il en a pourtant déjà trop vu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Il aurait cru que le fait qu'il soit mort paisiblement dans son sommeil lui aurait suffi. Qu'il aurait fait son deuil facilement, doucement. Sauf qu'il avait oublié que cette fois-là, il avait le temps. Le temps de pleurer, de se souvenir. Il n'y avait pas l'urgence du combat, ni l'euphorie de la victoire. Il y avait juste lui, la grève en contrebas de leur maison, le vieux merrow et ses larmes.  
Une fois, les pleurs taris, il se redresse et tente un faible sourire à l'adresse de l'Irlandais. Sourire que celui-ci lui rend avant de sortir sa pipe de sa besace et de l'allumer d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Ça va mieux petiot ?  
Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à cette question qui n'attend aucune réponse Seamus se replonge dans la contemplation du **bleu** azur de la mer. Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi il se met à parler, à briser le silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues qui viennent lécher nonchalamment le sable de la plage.  
\- Pépé m'a dit qu'un jour, tu avais essayé de le noyer.  
Hilare, le vieillard s'exclame, moitié en jurant, moitié en rigolant.  
\- Il t'a raconté ça ce salopiot ?  
Distraitement, il continue ses ronds de fumée qui prennent la forme de phoques, de mulots ou d'oiseaux qui volettent autour d'eux. Puis se décidant à raconter l'histoire il crachote le dernier animal qui naissait sur ses lèvres avant de souffler d'un ton nostalgique :  
J'étais bête, tu sais, j'étais jeune aussi. L'un n'excuse pas l'autre, mais bon, on va dire que le deuxième atténue le premier. À l'époque on ne se connaissait pas encore. Brennan était parti pécher sur son petit bateau.  
Ce jour-là, je nageais non loin de la surface lorsque je vis une grande ombre **orange** et **jaune** passer au-dessus de ma tête. Intrigué, je m'approchais discrètement lorsque soudain un coup de rame sur la caboche me laissa hébété. Quelque peu énervé, je surgis hors de l'eau afin de faire peur au malotru. C'est là que ton grand-père sous l'émotion passa par-dessus bord. Sauf que Brennan comme pratiquement tous les marins de cette époque ne savait pas nager. Au départ, je croyais qu'il faisait semblant de se noyer, à s'agiter dans tous les sens dans l'eau, ça ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit que certaines personnes ne savaient pas nager. Une fois que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je l'ai remis dans sa barque et je les ai traînés sur la plage.

Durant toute l'histoire Seamus n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de câliner machinalement le minuscule chat de fumée qui était venu se lover sur ses genoux une fois crachoté hors de la bouche du vieillard. Mais le rire grinçant du merrow le sortit de son mutisme et il se mit lui aussi à rire. Se laissant bercer par leurs rires qui se répercutent en ricochet sur les vagues il sent un léger pincement en pensant aux rires qu'ils avaient tant partagés tous les trois. Mais c'était avant, avant tout ça, avant la guerre, avant le retour de Voldemort. Avant ils étaient tous les trois insouciants, mais l'usure du temps qui passe et la guerre avaient emporté leur innocence et malgré lui, il avait brisé quelque chose chez son grand-père et son plus fidèle ami. Distraitement, il se met à grattouiller le menton du petit chat toujours lové sur ses genoux.

Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus rien. Il n'y a plus de colère pour le porter et l'empêcher de tomber à genoux. Il n'y a plus la peur qui refrène ses larmes. Il y a seulement lui, Ailill le vieux merrow et leurs souvenirs de celui qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Là, face à la mer, ils parlent, ils parlent à s'en casser la voix. Ils se racontent les frasques et les secrets du disparu. Ils parlent pour ne pas oublier, pour briser le silence et faire fuir les larmes et les regrets. L'un à côté de l'autre sur la grève, ils affrontent les nuages chargés de pluie qui les entourent, car à deux ils sont plus forts et puis surtout parce qu'ensemble, ils ont un peu l'impression qu'il est toujours là. Peu à peu les regrets se font plus tenus, et l'absence moins sourde. La peine est toujours là, mais elle n'emplit plus leurs cœurs comme y a quelques heures.

Seamus sait bien que le chemin est encore long, mais il n'est pas seul face à son chagrin. Il sait que là, sur la grève, il trouvera toujours une oreille attentive qui comprend sa douleur. Sous ses doigts, le petit chat commence à s'agiter, alors à regret, il le laisse filer vers les cieux. Levant la tête, il le suit du regard alors qu'il prend d'assaut la falaise qui surplombe la plage. Là-haut, sur l'éperon rocheux, il aperçoit la silhouette de Lavande qui se découpe sur la façade de leur maison. Le soleil décline, il est temps de rentrer. Un dernier geste au merrow qui agite son petit chapeau avant de plonger dans l'eau, ses jambes qui le mènent sur le sentier étroit qui le conduit chez lui et la sensation que cette journée semble durer depuis des heures.  
Apaisé, il se laisse porter par ce vide qui l'étreint. Cette fois-ci, il a le temps de faire son deuil.  
Alors un pas après l'autre, il remonte le chemin vers sa femme qui l'attend. Il a l'avenir devant lui, et en bas en contrebas sur la plage il y a les souvenirs de son grand-père qui imprègnent chaque galet.


End file.
